Wonderland's Insane Yugi
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: After losing his family in a fire that consumed his home, Yugi Muto suddenly changes from an innocent child to a teenager who lost everything. Learning that his friends need his help, Yugi returns to Wonderland to discover everything has changed; the world smelt of putrefying corpses, some friends changed sides, and a war rages on between the two sister queens. More inside.


Hearing the sound of children laughing and a soothing tune from a pocket watch, you see a barely-lit room with a few toys, a couple of playing cards, a few hearts and a few diamonds, a book called 'Alice in Wonderland' with a picture of the curious child at the tea party and a cat's paw on the second page were scattered on the floor. The first things you see are the dice and a few building blocks on their sides with three reading 'mom', three more reading 'dad' and five reading 'Miaka' as you hear a gentle voice full of kindness and concern.

**O.S. Nurse Amber: **What's wrong, Yugi?

As you see four blocks reading 'dead', you hear another voice full of deep sorrow.

**O.S. Yugi Muto: **My family is gone...

**O.S Nurse Amber: **What else is wrong, Yugi?

As the view changed from the floor to a pure purple eye catching sight of the pink cat laying next to the book, the second voice answers.

**O.S. Yugi Muto: **Something's broken...

**O.S. Nurse Amber: **What's broken, Yugi?

Then the scene changes as the eye faces a mirror and Yugi says after picking up the cat as he look at his reflection.

**O.S. Yugi Muto: **I am!

And watches the glass shatter into many pieces.

_**Beyond a shattered Looking Glass...**_

You see the floor of the room crumble and the many items start to fall into the eternal darkness with the book showing a picture of two sisters standing back-to-back, one dressed in red and surrounded by bloody hearts and the other dressed in white and surrounded by shining diamonds being the last we see before falling into the endless dark.

_**A fairytale becomes a nightmare**_

Next you see are the items Yugi knows so well; the bottle with the potion that makes you shrink, another bottle with a potion that returns you to your regular size, a cake that can make you grow, the playing cards that are Anzu's guards, the white chess pieces that make for Shizuka's warriors, and a few dice.

_**Imagination changes to madness**_

The image changes to seeing Yugi, having lost his innocence and his pure light had dimmed, laying in a bed with his cat Amethyst laying curled next to him at an asylum before the scene changes to him standing in front of a different building with a plague saying "Dr. Aki Otami's Home for Troubled Orphans" with Yugi's back to you and looking behind his shoulder with cold eyes. Then, among the falling items, there is a knife. The weapon is a long blade made of silver with strange yet beautiful rune designs with a bit of dried blood on the blade, the handle made out of black obsidian. Yugi's hand reaches into the dark abyss and catches the weapon- Yami's knife- and brings it to himself while looking at the precious weapon lovingly with the owner on his mind.

_**A good friend becomes a worst foe**_

Yugi is then seen sitting at a long table, across from the mad hatter Marik, holding Yami's knife in his lap and holding his tea cup to Marik hesitantly and Marik is secretly holding a lever under the table. Marik appears more strange than when they first met; his hair was more wild, his violet eyes hiding a deep dark evil, there were more veins showing on his face.

**O.S. Yugi Muto: **Where is Yami?

**O.S. Marik/The Mad Hatter: **Oh, you don't want to find out what has happened to your beloved Cheshire Cat.

Grinning evilly, Marik pulls the lever, causing the floor beneath Yugi's chair to open. Just as the chair is going to fall into a deep pitch black hole, a strange mist appears out of no where, wraps around Yugi and takes him out of the lair.

_**Time is running out**_

Back to the endless darkness, you see the pocket watch from before fall with the glass shattered and a few gears fall out.

_**Little Yugi has grown up...**_

You then see a full image of Yugi, clutching Yami's bloodied knife in his hand. Yugi is now eighteen years old though he still has the same appearance as his childhood, the same tricolor hair with blond bangs with a small forelock in the center, black base and amethyst tips. His eyes still a little round like an arch but they had lost the gentle light many years ago, for they were now the eyes of one who has experienced death and years of agony. His outfit consisted of a black shirt under a dark blue waist coat, black pants and black combat boots.

_**As well as Wonderland**_

You see long, jagged claw marks run across the floor by an invincible force. Seeing who made the marks, you see a Cheshire Cat as he changes from his cat form to his human form, but it's not Yami. It is Atem who appears the same as Yami but has tan skin and wears a similar outfit but with dull gold instead of crimson. He and all of the shape shifters in Wonderland have a mark-like seal on their bodies that show the shape shifters must stay as humans, for if they try to change into their animal or bird form, it'll bring pain to them from where the mark is. Behind him is Yami but his back is to the audience and his eyes were close, as if he is in a trance.

_**A dark secret must be revealed before it's too late**_

Next you see is a dark figure, his back to the audience, watching a once beautiful Victorian home go up in flame. As the house slowly burns to the ground, the figure turns his head but is still unclear to see and says rather evilly, "I could have made beautiful Miaka mine."

The scene then switches to a Card Guard standing near Yugi, holding up his giant ax above the teen's head. A Chess Warrior lays deceased by Yugi's feet, for he had tried to defend him from the card guard but was killed first.

**O.S. Anzu/Queen of Hearts: **Off with his head!

As her voice echos, the Card Guard swings his ax down and misses Yugi. Stabbing the ax with his knife, Yugi then strikes the Card Guard by slicing him in half. The Guard lets out a pained cry as he collapses onto the ground, in two pieces with Yugi standing over the dead guard, holding the knife tightly.

**O.S. Yugi Muto: **But I don't want to go among mad people.

With his voice echoing, Yugi gives a wicked smirk. Then the image is changed to a massive sign made out of broken glass that reads "Wonderland's Insane Yugi" in large letters.

**O.S. Atem: **(in a whisper) Oh but you can't help that. We're all mad here.

The last you see before it all fades into darkness is that two of the letters change into big Cheshire Cat grins with two pairs of crimson eyes staring back at the audience. Once the eyes blink and the smiles vanish, all you see is the deep darkness as you hear a few last sinister laughter echo in the endless darkness.


End file.
